That's who I am
by Holmes1216
Summary: What if Arthur had come to Ealdor to find Merlin and bring him to his father. What if Uther used magic users as slaves. How will Merlin get out of this tight spot?
1. Chapter 1

Merlin carried the water into the house and dropped it by the table. He stretched and frowned as his magic told him danger was here. Odd. Must be a false alarm. he thought to himself...That was when his mother rushed in

"Merlin! You need to leave! Now! The knights are here!" she cried, shoving the confused teen outside. He ran into the forest and watched in horror as his mother was brought to the lead knight. He seemed to talk to her for a moment but soon the others started to jerk her. Her neck snapped. Merlin's magic rose in anger and he rushed to his mothers side. Her glassy eyes stared up at the sky. He sobbed over her dead body as he remembered all of the times that they had spent together. He struggled to his feet and turned to face the knights.

The lead was blond and muscular. He had cold blue eyes. Merlin caught his eye and treated to him to the worst glare. The lead shivered at the boy's intense glare. Merlin shook his head slowly

"You should not have done that..."he growled. The lead smirked

"What can you do boy? We are looking for a sorcerer. No poor farm boy can stop us!" he said arrogantly. It was now Merlin's turn to smirk. A cruel smile playing on his face. The lead once again shivered. For a boy this kid was scary. Merlin cocked his head to the side and raised his chin

"Oh you have no idea..." he growled. The lead snorted

"I could take you apart in one blow!" he proclaimed, looking down his nose at this stupid teen. The raven laughed coldly, the sound would haunt the knights for years to come

"I could take you apart in less than that.". Merlin's magic flared in agreement. The lead laughed

"who do you think you are?" he asked. Merlin smirked and all hints of humor dropped from his expression. The lead's smile fell away

"I'm Merlin Ambrosius. Warlock at your service. I'm the most powerful man to walk the earth and you just killed my mother" he said coldly. The leads face went slack as Merlin's eyes flashed gold and they were alll blasted fifty feet into the air. Merlin stopped their fall just before they hit the ground

"That is who I am." he finished. and with a snap of his fingers they crashed to the ground

**Short, I know but the next chap will be so much better. Romment?**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur looked at the slight figure of the retreating boy. He had to admit..that was sure cool stuff. But nonetheless he had magic so must be evil, so Arthur pulled out his crossbow and shot the boy in the leg. He let out a strangled yelp of pain as the villagers descended upon him, kicking and beating him. Suddenly they all flew backwards into trees, leaving the boy curled in a small ball whimpering. Arthur took pity on the boy, who was barely sixteen and had already lost everything, his mother, his home, his pride and any respect he may have had. He flinched at Arthur's touch and scrambled away, stunning Arthur by revealing the mess of scars that mottled his skin under his sleeves. He held his hand out and muttered

"No closer. You know what I can do" weakly he struggled away before collapsing in a heap on the floor, passed out from bloodloss. Arthur pulled out the arrow and tied him upo with the other druids they'd collected on the way. They gasped when he fastened the magic restraining cuffs, one little girl cried out

"You can't do that! You kill him!" she screamed. Arthur snorted

"What harm will they do? He's going to be worse off when he meets my father" he crowed. The girl rattled her chains

"Please! He's not like us! You don't understand!" she cried. Arthur grimaced distastefully and made his way out to ride behind the watched as the boy slowly woke up. His eyelids fluttered open

"Where? What? Uh...ooh my head hurts" he murmured. The girl raised her eyebrows triumphantly. Arthur kept and eye on the boy who the druids called Emrys. Emrys frowned

"Um...why does my head hurt?" he asked the girl

"Because, you don't have magic Emrys, you _are_ magic and it is your destiny to protect Arthur Pendragon so that you can both unite the five realms and bring magic back to Albion" she squealed..

Arthur looked at Emrys

Merlin looked at the Pendragon

They both looked at the little girl

_"WHAT?"_


End file.
